Recent display devices are expected to be used in a variety of uses and become diversified.
For example, display devices for mobile devices and the like are required to be thin, lightweight, and less likely to be broken.
Light-emitting elements utilizing EL phenomenon (also referred to as EL elements) have features such as ease of thinning and lightening, high-speed response to input signal, and driving with a direct-current low voltage source; therefore, application of the light-emitting elements to display devices has been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a flexible light-emitting device in which an organic EL element is used.